Birthday Surprise
by Sunny-For-Life
Summary: Oz had certain expectations on his birthday, but having a certain visitor come to the mansion certainly wasn't one of them. Fluff. Oneshot. ElliOz


Just an Ellioz drabble my girlfriend demanded I type up for her on her birthday. XD I figured I'd put it up since I haven't written anything in a while. Hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters.

* * *

Elliot sighed in exasperation as he hid behind yet another statue, the twelfth one that day. Did the Reinsworth house just _have_ to be crawling with servants today of all days? He should've just sent Reo to do this, it would've made things so much easier. Ah no… There was a reason he decided against that. His servant would've mocked him until the end of time if he'd known what his master was up to. Then again, after seeing the smirk on Reo's face as Elliot left, he probably already had it all figured out.

The footsteps of the servant faded sown the hallway. Elliot peeked out from his hiding dpot, double-chcecking that the hall was clear and hurried down to the third room. He shut the door behind him silently, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that he'd made it this far without getting caught.

He caught the scent of the books in the room, smiling slightly at the familiar smell. The Reinsworth's library wasn't quite as big as the Nightray's, but it still contained many shelves of books. Elliot reached out, touching the spines of some of them, glancing around at the rest. He wondered just how often people came in here. How often the armchairs in this room was used. Maybe Oz sat in the one right by the fire every night, trying to catch up on the Holy Knight series.

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to get lost in thought. He had a job to do. He pulled the little wrapped box out of his coat pocket, placing it on the table next to the armchair by the fire place. It was blue, simply adorned with a black ribbon and a tag that merely said "For Oz"

Suddenly he heard muffled voices coming from down the hall. One excited and seemed to be rambling on about something, while the other was deeper and kept making short responses to show he was listening. Elliot froze as he listened to those voices getting closer.

"Gil, I'll meet you in a few minutes, I want to put this book back first," came the voice of the one and only Oz Bezarius.

"Dammit," Elliot sprung into action, finding a bookcase to hide behind, crouching down low. That idiot just had to come into the library just as he was trying to leave.

The blonde opened the door, humming to himself quietly as he walked over to where the Holy Knight series was located.

Oz finished putting the book away, not having noticed Elliot, but unfortunately happened to see the present out of the corner of his eye.

"…Oh? What's this?" Elliot heard Oz walk over to it, and pick it up. "…To me?"

And of course, at that very moment, the dust from some of the books just had to cause Elliot to sneeze, no matter how hard he fought to stop it.

There was a dead silence after the sneeze, followed by the sound of Oz walking over to Elliot's hiding spot. There was no point in hiding now, so Elliot put on a blank face, looking up at Oz.

The blonde looked amused to find Elliot crouching behind a bookshelf, a smile was on his face. "..Bless you, Elliot."

Elliot stood up, frowning, but muttered a quiet "Thanks,"

There was a quiet moment between the two of them, with Oz simply looking at Elliot and Elliot avoiding his gaze, suddenly finding the carpet to be incredibly interesting.

Oz was the one to break the silence. "You remembered my birthday."

There was no question to it. Just a simple statement of fact.

Elliot nodded, no point in denying it.

Oz was smiling again. But it was different. Not one of his fake smiles or the kind he had when he found something funny. But a true, genuine smile. Oz… Oz was happy.

"Tch," Elliot looked away from Oz's face, embarrassed. "Don't look so happy, it's just another book."

Oz shook his head. "It's a present from Elliot… That's why I'm happy."

It took Elliot a couple of seconds to recover enough from that statement to respond. "You… Well, just… Happy Birthday…"

"Thank you,"

Elliot nodded, crossing his arms. "I… I should be going now. I've got things to do."

Oz was still looking at Elliot.

"Will you stop that?! It's… annoying." Elliot snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Oz looked away, choosing to stare at the present instead.

As Elliot was walking towards the exit, Oz stopped him with a question, "Do you want some tea?"

"Huh?"

"Some tea… We have cake too, if you want some… I know you're busy though." Elliot wasn't used to seeing Oz so unsure. His façade was gone.

Elliot sighed, his resolve giving in. "…Only for an hour. I have to go after that. Alright?"

Oz cheered up instantly. "Alright! I'll go tell Gil!"

Oz ran past Elliot, with Elliot following at a slower pace. But then Oz had turned around running back to Elliot.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Oz grinned. "You like me."

"Eh?!"

"You liiiiike me~ You gave me a preseeeent~"

"Shut up!"

"Make me~" Oz teased, continuing to chant about how Elliot liked him.

"I don't like you!"

Elliot grabbed Oz by the front of his shirt, kissing him roughly.

"Got it? I don't like you." Elliot repeated.

Oz looked a bit dazed. "Yeah… I get it."

Elliot smirked, "Good. Keep that in mind, idiot." Then pulled him back for another kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my crappy drabble XD


End file.
